


Beautiful Killer

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Murder Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: "You feel that? That itching, nag at the back of your head? The need to push forward past that first step? Your fingers grasping at the handle, warm blood trickling down you skin- oh there's no other feeling like it... Taking someones life, you'll never want to stop..."Eyes looked down at trembling hands covered in blood, whimpers escaped his lips as he looked up at his own reflection. The room reverberated with manic laughter and muffled cries; the reflection in the mirror mocking his angry wails, because he finally knew, he understood; he was was the killer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story, yet, again =D
> 
> I can't help it, I have so many ideas since my other fic Growing Pains is ending soon.
> 
> Warning(s): Violence, graphic scenes, gore.
> 
> Genre(s): Horror, Romance, Suspense.
> 
> Rating(s): M, for safety

Rating(s): M, for safety

* * *

 

 

Chapter 1: A Nightmare

 

Rain washed the streets in a river of red as the victim lay lifeless on the cold cement floor. The soft pitter patter of tiny droplets quickly changing to thundering angry splashes.

He stood over her lifeless form, knife still in hand as the water washed away his blood stained clothes, tinted water running down his fingers and onto the blade. Eyes gazing at every oozing wound on the woman's body, mascara running down her face, eyes wide and frozen in fear, her mouth open in a shrieking cry that would never leave her scarlet painted lips. He stood over her emotionless, unmoving, not the slightest twitch would disturb his statue like form while minutes passed. The only sound was the constant ragging winds and the splashes of rain, the occasional flash of lightening illuminating the gruesome seen like a spotlight.

She ran so fast, screaming for help but no one came. He stalked her like prey, knife at the ready stained in a thin coat of blood from the first stab on her thigh that made her limp. The image so pitiful he was forced to take a step back and watched her futile attempt to flee from her impending fate. But now she was before him on the floor, lifeless and bloodied.

"Painted oh… So, beautifully in a crimson sheet of death..." The killer spoke to no one as he kept his icy gaze on the woman below.

Tripping on her heel he caught up to her, and every stab sent her howling in pain. Blood curdling screams filled the streets and yet, no one came. Of course who would, when everyone was too afraid. His anger and hatred fueled into every incision stabbing harder, deeper, twisting the blade into the once beautifully smooth pale flesh. It was disgusting. She was disgusting. Everything about the beautiful woman lit a new wave of rage aflame. Long wavy locks of blonde bounced and curled around her face, it made him sick to his stomach, he wanted to puke. Grabbing a fist full of her hair he slammed her face against the pavement.

"Why must it always be blonde!? Why!? Why!?"

The sickening crack at the side of her head made him freeze for a moment before throwing her limp form aside like a piece of garbage. He fumed pacing back and forth as he tried to contain his rage then again he walked back to the woman who was somehow still trying to drag herself away. He almost laughed at how sad it was, but he was too angry. So sick and full with rage he stomped his way across to her using his foot to roll her body with a harsh kick. One glance at her eyes and he sighed again feeling the bile rise towards the back of his throat.

"They just had to be blue, didn't they?" His growl roared through the street as he stabbed mercilessly, the woman silent as he continued to butcher the battered flesh.

Now he gazed upon her bloodied form, those blue eyes dull and void of life, as the rain washed away her stained face, he could see her now. How her once beautiful features were bruised and distorted but he only saw her in the image of that dreadful woman. He looked up at the sky with a single tear running down his cheek as the rain continued to slap at his face, the heavens yelling in it furry for his sins and his voice came out in a weak whisper against the raging winds.

"Why did you abandon me...?"

…

…

…

A/N: so its basically a glimpse into what you'll be seeing for this fic. But what do you guys think? This is my first time writing anything in this genre and I'm alittle worried I might not have have what it takes to write it, but I've already got a whole plot and everything down for it. So if anyone out there like thjs snip bit, give me the word and I'll continue it. critques are gold and fuel for more updates ;)


End file.
